Jim Bell
HELLO ALL! James "Jim" Bell (Born August 5th) (Mark Heap) is the Goodmans' neighbour who frequently appears on their front doorstep during Friday night dinner and is seemingly infatuated with Jackie. He does this by dropping hints to attempt to gain entry into the house, without much luck. He is accompanied by his Belgian Shepherd, Wilson, of whom he is irrationally afraid, despite Wilson being rather friendly. He has a keen interest in the Jewish way of life but his perception about the faith is misunderstood, for example; wearing a homemade yarmulke when invited for dinner, and mistaking a hot tub as an outdoor bath for Jews. As well as this, he seems to be quite socially incapable and constantly leaves gaps in conversation where nothing is said. This is added to by a seeming total ignorance of normal social rules, particularly when attempting to flirt with Jackie because he has a crush on her. In series 2, it is implied that Jim has spent time in a secure psychiatric unit: he had been in hospital, "wasn't allowed" to eat with a knife and had an extreme reaction to red paint mistaking it to be blood. In series 3, it is revealed that he was born in a zoo. In one episode he reveals that he is able to speaks Chinese and claims that he learnt to speak it whilst in Japan. In many episodes, references are made to Jim's brother, who remains unnamed but is revealed to live in Uganda, it is also implied that his brother has spent some time in jail when Jim looked after his cat Watson. Jim's other family members include his mother who lived and died in a nighty, which he later gave to Jackie; his father who fell from a tower causing his death,Jim kept his shattered watch as a reminder; his auntie who had a zebra model by her death bed; and his ancestor Marianne Touette who had a traditional 18th Century tea set. It is unknown what Jim's occupation is or if he has an occupation at all. - He passed his practical driving test on the fifteenth attempt. And drives a Renault 5. - He is a regular patron at the Black Boy, which is the local pub, he drinks beer from there. - He thought Jackie and Val were twins and looked confused when they wore matching outfits. - He likes sausages and bananas. He also enjoys corn on the cobs which he thinks are crunchy bananas. - He once dated a woman 30 years older, who actually turned out to be his mother.. - He likes fish with sugar and butter and eats meat out of 30 year old tins. - Its implied Jim once loved a woman called Elsie, when he was sleepwalking. - Jim once used his birth name James when he viewed the Goodmans house. - Jims bath is made of Elm and caught fire when Jim dropped a candle in it. - Jim often collects and raises money for charity, including cancer charities. - Is absolute unit - Inspiration to many - Teenage Heart Throb - He can see my shalom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Characters